official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
McKinnon Family
The McKinnon family was a large Wizarding family that was highly skilled with magic. Mason McKinnon Mason McKinnon was born into a Muggle family. He attennded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff. He met his future wife, Magda McAllister, at Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, Mason got a job printing the Daily Prophet, and Magda became a radio broadcaster. Soon, the couple had twins, whom they named Matthew, who went by 'Matt,' and Matilda. Seven years later, the couple had another child; a girl that they named Marlene. Five years later, they had their last child, a girl named Margot, who went by 'Margo.' When the twins finished Hogwarts, Marlene started her first year there. The McKinnons weren't exactly poor, but sometimes, they were a bit tight on money. Because of this, Marlene borrowed her sister Matilda's robes, cauldron, phials, gloves, telescopes, books, and her other supplies. However, Marlene got her own wand. The McKinnons had a family broomstick, which was an old Shooting Star, and a family barn owl, named Baguette, because Matilda thought that the owl looked like a loaf of bread. When Margo went to Hogwarts, she got her own set of robes and and her very own wand. However, she had to borrow her brother, Matthew's, phials, telescopes, books, and other supplies. Mason's son eventually married a half-blood witch, Maybelle. Matt got a job printing the Daily Prophet with his father, whereas Matilda was a welcome witch in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. After Marlene graduated from Hogwarts, Mason and Magda engaged her to Micheal McKinnon, a Ravenclaw one year older than her, whom she was acquaintances with. The two had an arranged marriage, and soon, Marlene was pregnant with their child, who turned out to be a girl. Micheal and Marlene named the girl 'Madison.' Two years later, all the McKinnons were murdered by Death Eaters. Magda McKinnon Magda McAllister was a half-blood witch. In Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin. She eventually met Mason McKinnon, a Hufflepuff wizard, and the two fell in love. After Hogwarts, Magda was a radio broadcaster for the Wizarding Wireless Network radio station. Several years later, the couple had twins, who they named Matthew and Matilda. Seven years later, they had another daughter, Marlene, and five years later, they had their last child, a girl named Margot. Magda was extremely disappointed in her twins, because when they graduated Hogwarts, they were a newspaper printer and a welcome witch, which wasn't very high paying jobs. Eventually, Matt married Maybelle, a half-blood witch. When Marlene graduated from Hogwarts, Magda quickly engaged her to Micheal McKinnon, a very handsome and rich half-blood wizard. Despite the fact that they shared the same last name, they were not related. Marlene quickly became pregnant and had a daughter, who she named Madison. Magda was pleased with Marlene, as she had a high-paying job at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Micheal also worked in the Ministry of Magic, but in the Department of Magical Transportation's Floo Network branch. Two years after Madison was born, the entire McKinnon family was murdered by Death Eaters. Matt McKinnon Matt McKinnon is older than his twin sister, Matilda, by ten minutes. He was sorted into Hufflepuff in Hogwarts, which is where he met Maybelle Miller, a half-blood witch in his year. They began to date, and after Hogwarts, he worked for the Daily Prophet, and Maybelle became an Auror. They eventually married when they were twenty-three, when Marlene was sixteen and Margo was eleven. A year later, Marlene got married, and a year later, had a daughter, Madison. Two years later, Maybelle was also pregnant. Several days before her delivery date, she and the rest of the McKinnons were murdered by Death Eaters Matilda McKinnon Matilda McKinnon is a very beautiful witch who was highly skilled with magic, like the rest of her family. She is the twin of Matt McKinnon. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, the first in her family. After Hogwarts, Matilda was a welcome witch at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, although later on she became an Auror. Matilda never dated anyone, but was happy when she found out that Marlene was getting married. She was even happier when Marlene had a baby. Matilda was a very motherly person, and doted on her niece, Madison. When she was 27, several Death Eaters slaughtered her and her family. Marlene McKinnon Marlene McKinnon was sorted into Ravenclaw, just like Matilda. While in Hogwarts, she became friends with Regulus Black, and eventually fell in love with him. She asked him out in her fourth year, but he told her he'd have to think about, although he never gave her an answer. Although they were 'just friends' they had quite a lot of romantic moments. They even slept together in their seventh year. During graduation, Marlene feared that that would be the last time they ever saw each other, but Regulus promised her that they'd meet again. Their friendship was strained when Marlene joined the Order of the Phoenix, and when Regulus joined the Death Eaters. When Marlene had an arranged marriage with Micheal McKinnon, an old acquaintance, she invited Regulus to the wedding, but he didn't turn up. Marlene began to worry that Regulus died, which happened a year after her wedding. That was the same time in which Marlene became pregnant. She ended up giving birth to a girl who she named Madison Regina McKinnon. She got Regina' from 'Regulus,' implying that she hadn't gotten over him. Two years after Madison's birth, the entire McKinnon family was slaughtered by Death Eaters. Margo McKinnon Margo McKinnon, born as Margot McKinnon, is the youngest person in her family. When she went shopping for her Hogwarts stuff, Margo got her own wand and robes, whereas her elder sister, Marlene, only got her own wand. However, Margo's robes were secondhand. Her other supplies used to belong to her brother, Matt. During her first year at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin, like her mother. During this year, her older brother, Matthew, married Maybelle Miller, a half-blood witch. Two years later, Marlene married Micheal McKinnon, a half-blood wizard. A year after their marriage, Marlene had a baby; Madison McKinnon. Two years after that, when Margo was about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts, she and her whole family was murdered by Death Eaters.